Cursed Paradise
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Victoria Rodríguez, una joven venezolana, cumple con uno de sus grandes sueños: ir a un concierto de 30 Seconds To Mars. Escapándose de su hogar para vivir dicha aventura, no sabe el cambio que habrá en su vida en cuanto los ojos de Jared Leto se fijen sólo en ella A partir de allí, la vida de ambos dará un giro inesperado, un romance lleno de perjuicios, prohibición, y atracción
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, aquí vengo con una nueva historia de 30 seconds to mars y nuestro amor platonico Jared Leto. Esta historia la escrio con mi amiga Daymelis, mejor conocida aquí como Day M. Odair.**

**Música: Do or Die- 30 seconds to mars**

**Advertencias: Ni la banda, ni su musica ni ellos nos pertenecen (por desgracia) solo los personajes originales son nuestros, esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje adulto se lee bajo su responsabilidad**

**Capítulo beteado por Mell Stéfani, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Cursed Paradise

Summary: Victoria Rodríguez, una joven venezolana, cumple con uno de sus grandes sueños: ir a un concierto de 30 Seconds To Mars. Escapándose de su hogar para vivir dicha aventura, no sabe el cambio que habrá en su vida en cuanto los ojos de Jared Leto se fijen sólo en ella. A partir de allí, la vida de ambos dará un giro inesperado, un romance lleno de perjuicios, prohibición, atracción y picardía. ¿Cuánto estarán dispuestos a arriesgar cuando las diferencias de edades provoquen un revuelo en todo Hollywood?

Capítulo 1

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —pensó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que se observaba por última vez en el espejo. Tras un suspiro lleno de nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le dedicó una larga mirada a su ventana, como si ésta tuviese la culpa de que su madre Sofía fuese tan severa.

Arrastrando sus pies desganadamente, Victoria abrió un poco la puerta de su pequeña habitación, tratando de comprobar si sus padres se habían ido finalmente a la cama.

No era así.

Seguían abajo hablando, era su única oportunidad de que esto sucediese y no la iba a desperdiciar, sus padres nunca entraban a su cuarto en la noche, por eso podía escapar por la ventana. Se hechó una última mirada en el espejo, ¿estaba bien? Se había puesto unos jeans desgastados y una playera de tiras con escote color negro, combinándola con sus Converse rojos. Tomó su bolso improvisado y recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo. Estaba lista.

Tú puedes hacerlo, es la hora de la rebelión, Vicky —se dijo, y si no se encontrara absolutamente temblorosa y asustada, se burlaría de sí misma.

Tomando la poca valentía que poseía, caminó cuidadosamente hacia la ventana, deteniéndose a pensar que, si resbalaba, o las sábanas que había atado para utilizarlas como cuerda, se rompían, estaba acabada, y además, se partiría un hueso en el proceso. Mentalmente se imaginó las reacciones de sus amigos y sus padres. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, desechando esos tontos pensamientos y se preparó para largarse a conocer al hombre con la voz más sensual del planeta: Jared Leto.

Y su ídolo, su amor platónico y su salvación en la secundaria. Nada amaba más que a Jared, el perderse unos minutos escuchando su música y a 30 Seconds to Mars, era un lujo en su casa, o bueno en el infierno donde vivía.

Escuchó la risa de su madre desde la distancia y se enervó. Era inconcebible para Victoria la forma tan rápida en la que se distraía.

¡Tenía que apresurarse!

El segundo piso no era tan alto, así que no tuvo ningún problema al bajar, la peor parte era que, si sus amigos no llegaban a tiempo, sus padres podían descubrirla.

Ese sería el final de un sueño que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de comenzar.

Cuando vio el auto acercarse salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sus amigos al verla entendieron y la esperaron en la esquina de la casa, sin dudarlo abrió el coche y se metió tras cerrar la puerta.

—Por fin —suspiró saludando a sus mejores amigas, Valentina y Daymelis, quien manejaba.

Victoria ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de responder pues Daymelis puso en marcha el auto tan rápido que incluso Valentina y ella dieron un respingo, sorprendidas. La muchacha, detrás del volante, se carcajeó tan fuerte que Victoria pensó que se ahogaría en cualquier momento.

—Eso no es gracioso Day —rezongó apenas en un susurro—. Mierda, ¿te imaginas que mis padres se hayan dado cuenta del auto? Creo que estarían corriendo detrás de nosotras ahora mismo.

—Olvídate de tus padres esta noche Vicky, ¿quién sabe y hasta conoces a Jared? —dijo Valentina con diversión mientras tomaban la desviación a Caracas, donde se realizaría el concierto.

Victoria observó por la ventana, rogando silenciosamente que las palabras de su amiga fuesen ciertas.

—Es muy difícil olvidarse de ellos cuando están todo el tiempo gritando órdenes —reflexionó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero lo intentaré.

—¡Por Dios, Victoria, sonríe! Parece que fueras a ir a un entierro, por el amor de Dios —soltó Daymelis, tocando la bocina del automóvil sin razón aparente, la chica parecía no tener razones para contener su felicidad—. ¡Iremos a un concierto!

—¡Y de 30 Seconds To Mars! —chilló Valentina retocándose el maquillaje.

Victoria rápidamente se halló más entusiasmada de lo que creía posible. No era fácil dejarse contagiar por la alegría de sus dos amigas. Las tres eran inseparables desde que comenzaron la secundaria, sus amigas entendían lo que era su vida en casa, la tensión que emanaba en el ambiente cuando Victoria no satisfacía a sus severos padres. Claro, ella podría decir que su vida era complicada, pero muy dentro sabía que debía ser agradecida, ya que muchos jóvenes no tenían padres en absoluto. Con sus amigas, podía pretender ser una adolescente normal.

A pesar de que el tráfico era terrible, lograron llegar después de una hora al gran estadio Poliedro de Caracas, donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro con la banda; había demasiadas personas. Gracias al cielo tenían las entradas, pero la fila era interminable. Victoria supo que no tendría la paciencia para estar esperando en esa fila.

Suspiró, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo comenzaron también a temblar. Podía percibir la anticipación de los fans en el ambiente, los gritos de emoción, y los cuchicheos de aquellas adolescentes, frente a ella, que la miraron ceñudas, por un instante.

Poco tiempo después se percató de que estas chicas estudiaban en el mismo instituto que ella.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó Valentina dramáticamente, colocando su mano en su frente—. No puedo creer que estemos aquí. ¡Esto es increíble!

Era la primera vez que visitaban el Poliedro y era increíble, pero lo más emocionante no era el lugar, sino a quiénes conocerían dentro de poco.

Victoria se distrajo, nuevamente, pensando en Jared Shannon Leto y Tomo Milicevic apareciendo en el escenario.

…

…

…

—¡Oh mi Dios! —gritó a todo pulmón sacando el aire de sus pulmones y paralizando su corazón. Era increíble, irreal, hermoso, los gritos la aturdían, pero verlo a Él era fantástico.

No lo podía creer, sentía que no podría respirar, y la sensación en su estómago era tan extrañamente deliciosa, la misma que imaginó sentir muchas veces, en el momento en que sus ojos estuviesen viendo, en persona, a los chicos de la banda que tanto idolatraba. Sus amigas, a su lado, saltaban y gritaban con lágrimas en los ojos, fue entonces cuando Victoria reparó en sus propias lágrimas y se echó a reír casi histéricamente, mientras aplaudía y saltaba al unísono con sus amigas.

Sus ojos se fijaron instantáneamente en Jared.

—Oh por el amor de Dios…

Si en fotos y en televisión era perfecto, debía admitir que en la vida real era alucinante. Esos ojos azules que penetraban y esa voz magnética, no podía siquiera creerlo. Su mirada se perdió en él embelesada, completamente enamorada de su más grande ídolo al que hoy por fin veía.

Se sentía como una colegiala tonta —o tal vez ya lo era—, pero todo a su alrededor quedó en segundo lugar, se concentró sólo en Jared. No era como si estuviese enamorada realmente, no, por supuesto que no, eso sería una barbaridad; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago. ¡Era Jared! Victoria no era ciega, tenía que apreciar ese físico tan espectacular y ese rostro de ángel.

Y su voz…

Él estaba cantando, produciendo alguna especie de electricidad en su piel, y ella supo que no causaba aquello solamente en ella.

Sino en millones de personas.

Era algo extraordinario. Él era… cautivador.

Por alguna extraña razón del destino, Jared Leto, realmente emocionado en el escenario, con el amigable público venezolano de testigo, fijó su mirada en un punto específico de la muchedumbre, buscando algo para no desconcentrarse. Pero resultó lo contrario, el punto era una chica menuda, de cabello castaño, pero «¡Qué niña!».

No, ella realmente no podía ser una niña, no para él.

Era extraño poder notar a solamente una persona de entre miles, pero Jared no pudo obviar aquellos ojos verdes, como un par de jades, que le miraban fijamente, con emociones nunca antes vistas. No podía ver bien su rostro por la distancia, pero ella tenía el cabello oscuro, y una adorable piel aparentemente suave y aceitunada. Sus labios sonreían… Eran unos hermosos labios, debía admitir Jared.

¿Qué le pasaba? No lo sabía, pero tenía que subirla al escenario. Les hizo una señal al guardia y a Shannon para que bajara el ritmo con la intención de intentar hablar algo de español.

Victoria, desde la distancia, tragó en seco. Se golpeó internamente a sí misma, pensando que sus sospechas eran lo más estúpido que pudo habérsele pasado por la cabeza. Pero no podía evitarlo… Estaba segura de que no alucinaba.

Jared la miró a los ojos…

Daymelis y Valentina la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Su ídolo volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella, y pensó que sus piernas flaquearían tarde o temprano, o que sufriría un infarto, o que sus padres irrumpirían en el concierto y arruinarían este momento irreal. Si aquello pasaba ella no creía que…

—Ven aquí —dijo él, su voz resonando en todo el lugar e, inmediatamente, todos los presentes buscaron a la persona a quien Jared llamaba, los fanáticos se hallaban enloquecidos, como si el cantante hubiera anunciado que asesinó a alguien—. Ven aquí —llamó otra vez, su acento era tan notable y adorable que Victoria volvió a derretirse—, nena.

—Es conmigo —le susurró Victoria a Valentina, atónita mientras su voz temblaba de miedo.

—Creo que sí... ¡Oh por Dios, estás en la pantalla! —chilló señalando al frente—. Ni se te ocurra desmayarte ahora —le advirtió.

Daymelis entrecerró los ojos hacia Jared, luego hacia ella, por un momento Victoria sospechó que su amiga se sentía celosa, pero Daymelis la sorprendió gritando:

—¡Y no vayas a vomitar! ¿Qué estás esperando, niña? ¡Sube de una buena vez o subiré yo! —Estaba histérica, emocionada, y Victoria dudó que fuese capaz de subir al escenario y hablar con su adorada estrella del rock. ¿En qué universo alternativo estaba?— ¡Victoria! —volvió a gruñir la chica castaña.

—Está bien, está bien. No grites —siseó haciéndose paso entre la multitud que la ayudaba a llegar. Sentía un nudo en su estómago y se pellizcó a sí misma en el brazo, tratando de averiguar si éste era uno de esos sueños locos que a veces tenía.

Pero no lo era, cuando llegó al escenario, ¡Dios estaba demasiado alto! No podía subir y entonces, él se acercó y ella, literalmente, casi se desmaya al verlo ofrecerle su mano. Victoria, por consiguiente, miró la mano de Jared como si fuese algún artículo preciado, y él se sintió tan extrañamente satisfecho por su reacción que sonrió ampliamente, efectuando que las fans del público suspiraran soñadoramente a la vez.

Victoria no pudo estar más mareada en su vida.

Tentativamente, colocó su mano en la de él y sintió que su cuerpo respondía ante el contacto de una forma anormalmente deliciosa. Jamás había sentido algo parecido —ni siquiera con Xavier, su ex a Jared Leto era como visitar el cielo y el infierno a la vez, era una sensación celestial, pero a la vez tan caliente y ardiente. En respuesta a su gesto, ella mordió su labio inferior.

Él le dio impulso y de un salto logró subir a la plataforma. «Sí que era fuerte…», pensó Victoria mientras ahora a su lado, con su mano entre las suyas, sintió nauseas, no de asco, sino de emoción, pura emoción; mientras Jared estaba pasmado ante la belleza de la venezolana, ahora sabía el por qué eran consideradas las más hermosas del mundo, esa chica era un sueño.

Un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero era una niña.

Jared frenó la urgencia de preguntarle su edad.

—¿Hablas inglés? —le preguntó a la muchacha, quien se sonrojaba ante el sonido de su voz.

Ella apenas asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogó una vez más, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando su respuesta.

El público rugía en protesta, ya que no podían escuchar lo que hablaban, él deseaba que este momento fuera privado, sólo de ellos, por una irreconocible razón.

—Victoria —dijo con timidez, él sonrió. ¡Jesucristo qué nombre!, le hacía justicia.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Victoria? —preguntó esta vez más lento.

Victoria dudó, se mordió el interior de su mejilla y sin pensarlo miró a sus amigas, como si por algún motivo ellas corrieran a asistirla.

—Die-dieciocho —balbuceó, observando el suelo. Escuchó a Jared resoplar en protesta, pero ella no quiso mirarlo por vergüenza—. ¿Y tú?

«¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿Qué pregunta más estúpida?» se regañó a sí misma.

Jared rió divertido, e ignoró su pregunta.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes —comentó riendo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, la sintió estremecerse en su brazo y gruñó de placer.

—Victoria, ¿con quién viniste? —preguntó divertido.

Ella volvió a atisbar a sus amigas, miró al público, luego a Shannon y a Tomo, después a Jared, y se arrepintió inmediatamente. La forma en que él mencionaba su nombre era extremadamente adorable y sensual. Si él decía su nombre una vez más, se desmayaría.

Parpadeó mirándolo, no sabiendo lo que quería preguntar.

—¿Qué? —Estaba desconcertada.

El vocalista meneó la cabeza, no creyendo ni por asomo la manera en que la hermosa chica actuaba a su alrededor.

—¿Con quién viniste? —interrogó por segunda vez, más lentamente, acercándose al oído de ella— Victoria.

Ella ahogó un gemido.

—Con mis amigas, Valentina y Daymelis —respondió automáticamente mordiéndose el labio, Jesús estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—Bueno, pues espero verlas tras el escenario, se lo han ganado —anunció riendo, causando más furor proviniendo de la gente e incredulidad por parte de Victoria.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló ella, abriendo la boca involuntariamente—. ¿Por qué?

Jared no esperaba esa reacción, y aquello fue lo que más le gustó de Victoria. No actuaba como esperaba, era realmente emocionante hablar con ella, o mejor dicho, avergonzarla de esa manera. Era hermosa cuando se mordía el labio inferior, incluso cuando fruncía el ceño.

—Porque quiero —respondió él simplemente, alzando uno de sus hombros, restándole importancia—. Ahora espérame detrás del escenario mientras termina el concierto —indicó guiñándole un ojo y señalando detrás de las cortinas donde le hacía señas un joven de seguridad.

La muchacha sólo se quedó allí, escéptica, boquiabierta, parpadeando sin dejar de mirar a Jared. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Le estaba diciendo que lo esperara detrás del escenario? ¿Por qué? Ella no podía encontrar la razón, aunque quizás fantaseaba con algunas cosas indecentes… Aún sabiendo que algo así jamás acontecería.

Además, ella quería verlo cantar, quería estar con sus amigas, ¡quería que ellas le ayudaran a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo!

Permaneció inmóvil, y Jared imitó su postura, cavilando sobre lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Victoria, quien no dejaba de mirarlo como si él fuese un extraterrestre caliente.

Parecían dos estúpidos, mirándose el uno al otro, delante de tantas personas; sin embargo ambos continuaron observándose, ignorando aquello.

Pero luego Victoria se acordó de que estaba en frente de miles de personas e hizo el intento de sonreír y corrió detrás del escenario apenada mientras suspiraba nerviosa. «¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué una estrella del rock estuvo hablando con ella?» Victoria no era tonta, pero tenía miedo de engañarse a sí misma, y le pareció que Jared Leto estaba coqueteando con ella. «¿O tal vez sólo era amable? ¿O quizás sentía lástima por su vergonzosa actitud frente a él?»

Sea lo que fuere, se sentía temerosa. No era normal lo que ella estaba viviendo, esto solo pertenecía a aquellas historias románticas donde la estrella del rock mostraba un interés notable en una de sus fans. Aquello pasaba en las películas, saturadas de ficción provocando que las niñas tontas se emocionasen pensando que algo así les acontecería en cualquier momento. Pero no, Victoria no creía en cuentos de hadas, o príncipes encantadores, o en este caso, en estrellas de rock con esa mirada azul eléctrico. Él era magnifico para hacerla sentir nerviosa, y eso era lo que más temía.

Xavier se había encargado de matar cada mariposa y cada célula de su cuerpo, a punta de humillaciones y golpes. El amor ya no significaba nada para ella, únicamente quería estar sola, disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigas, cumplir sus sueños y metas. Sentirse atraída por alguien no estaba dentro de sus planes, eso arruinaría todo lo que había estado construyendo hasta ahora. Y ni siquiera podía permitírselo en este momento.

Escuchó el concierto detrás de bastidores con una vista única, y Dios, realmente necesitaba ir al baño.

Por más que pareciese una tontería, necesitaba alejarse de Jared Leto por lo menos unos segundos. Pues estar a su alrededor, le abrumaba, sobre todo cuando los ojos azules de él se encontraban ocasionalmente con los de ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —"¡Mierda, Mierda!", Jared la había tomado del brazo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse al baño.

No se atrevía a volverse hacia él y mirarlo, así que prefirió mantenerse de espaldas, con miedo a que sus curiosos ojos se encontraran con los de ella por enésima vez en la noche. Parecía una jodida niña de trece años, inmadura y asustadiza, sonrojándose cuando por primera vez llamaba la atención de un chico; pero, con Jared, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada. ¡Él era una estrella del rock! ¡Y le estaba hablando!

—¿Victoria? —habló él de nuevo, mencionando su nombre con su acento sensual.

Ella sospechaba que iba a derretirse en el suelo, y gemiría audiblemente si él se acercaba un centímetro más.

—Voy… al… al baño —contestó luego de unos momentos.

—¿Te acompaño? —interrogó él divertido, mientras ella se volteaba ofendida. Se sonrojó furiosamente y se mordió el labio tentada a insultarle.

Al final, luego de pensárselo bien, sólo dijo:

—No, gracias.

Jared chasqueó la lengua.

—Es una lástima —comentó, todavía con ese toque de diversión que Victoria no comprendió. Jared, mientras observaba la espalda de la chica, se distrajo escudriñando cada parte de su cuerpo.

La joven se encerró en el baño sólo para lavarse el rostro y suspirar, ¡Qué hombre! Había transpirado con él en unos minutos, como no lo había hecho en toda una vida, las piernas le temblaban y su vejiga iba a explotar.

Jared, recostado despreocupadamente en una de las paredes del pasillo que conducían al baño de damas, caviló la posibilidad de encerrarse con esa chica en uno de los cubículos y hacer que le mirara a los ojos una vez más. Pero él no era tan malvado para avergonzarla de esa manera; sólo quería hablarle, sin embargo ella parecía aterrorizada.

Victoria salió del baño más calmada y al verlo su corazón dio un salto de muerte, hermoso como era de esperarse se acercó a ella.

—¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? —inquirió él, sonando un poco ansioso, para sorpresa de ambos—. Realmente… sólo te traje aquí para… hablar contigo, Victoria.

Ella se armó de valor para que su voz no fallase.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Rascó su cuello, todavía nerviosa.

El hombre alzó sus cejas, y soltó una risa llena de incredulidad.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo? —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

Victoria se quedó pensativa, sospechando que Jared Leto estaba pensando que ella era algo así como una lunática adolescente.

—Sí, pero… —Se quedó callada.

Jared inclinó la cabeza, más intrigado con esa chica que antes.

—¿Pero…?

—Es que… es extraño que alguien como tú, quiera hablar con alguien como yo. —Ella miró sus pies al notar que la sonrisa de él persistía.

—¿Alguien como yo? —insistió él, sacándole sus palabras. Le alegraba que por fin estuviese hablando, se sentía aliviado, y más divertido de lo que jamás se sintió alguna vez—. ¿Qué crees que soy? Soy sólo una persona…

—Una persona famosa —añadió ella enfatizando la última palabra.

—¿Y?, eso no me quita el hecho de ser persona —dijo riendo—. Anda acompáñame, vamos a divertirnos —pidió riendo y ella lo miró extrañada.

—Antes de que sigas quiero aclarar algo —expuso seria mientras él la miraba confundido—. No voy a acostarme contigo —declaró mirándolo a los ojos sin tapujos.

Jared parpadeó muchas veces, asombrado. Victoria pensó que se iría corriendo y la enviaría al demonios, pero, segundos después, él hizo algo que la impresionó.

Se echó a reír.

Sus carcajadas eran tan fuertes y tan estruendosas que probablemente todos en el Poliedro le escucharían.

—Lo siento, aquí se dicen las cosas como son y ya he tenido suficientes experiencias como para saber que si alguien como tú quiere hablar con alguien como yo, siempre es esperando algo a cambio —explicó sonrojada y apenada.

—Wow… Tú honestidad es admirable —asintió él, reprimiendo sus risas—, sólo quiero ser tu amigo, Victoria. Sé que no me conoces, pero, no tengo necesidad de… hacer ese tipo de cosas. —Su diversión fue reemplazada por la preocupación cuando reparó en las palabras que ella mencionó.

Victoria se apresuró a contestar:

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sólo quería… —Sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

—¿Victoria? —Él ya no sonreía, su expresión estaba ensombrecida.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué experiencias fueron esas? ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Ella retrocedió un poco, recordando sus palabras y casi se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Había revelado mucho. ¿Por qué no podía controlar lo que decía?

—¿Decir qué? —susurró ella, tratando de hacerse la inocente.

—¿Alguien ha intentado propasarse contigo? —interrogó, molesto y preocupado.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es decir… yo solo lo dije… —Se quedó callada por lo que pareció una eternidad, buscando excusas; sin embargo, su cerebro como que se había ido de vacaciones—. Supongo que no debí haber dicho eso.

Él la miró, no muy seguro, dudando si creerle o no. Parecía asustada, incluso temblorosa.

—¿Estás segura? —Ella asintió— Bien… pero si algo así sucede, debes decirlo.

Hablaba con tanta madurez… que ella no pudo luchar contra las mariposas en su estómago. Jared era un hombre, mayor, atractivo, guapo, y la intranquilidad en sus ojos azules era honesta, no fingía estar preocupado por ella, lo cual le sorprendió instantáneamente.

—¿Por qué te importa? —masculló.

Él no se vio sorprendido por su pregunta, sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Porque nadie debería obligar a una mujer a hacer lo que no quiere —afirmó. Su respuesta fue tan espontánea como verdadera.

—Ojalá todos pensaran igual —expresó ella con los ojos aguados.

Jared advirtió las lágrimas que repentinamente aparecieron en sus hermosos ojos y se alarmó. Se acercó a ella sin ningún miramiento, pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Supo entonces que ella le mintió en su respuesta, pero no tuvo el coraje para preguntárselo, probablemente se entristecería, o le diría que aquello no era su problema.

Victoria suspiró aspirando su perfume y le devolvió el abrazo, adorando esa seguridad que le trasmitía.

—Gracias por no preguntar —musitó ella apenada.

Jared no quería soltarla, pero a regañadientes lo hizo. Colocó uno de los mechones de ella detrás de su oreja y asintió, aún sin sonreír.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó, sus ojos solamente interesados en ella, a pesar de que el pasillo estaba comenzando a atestarse de personas.

La muchacha quería asentir, pero tuvo que inquirir:

—¿Adónde?

—Le quitas el encanto a mi misterio —siseó riendo mientras le tomaba la mano y la arrastraba hacia la puerta trasera.

«¡Oh Dios mío!» gritó Victoria internamente «¡Esto definitivamente tiene que ser uno de esos sueños locos que tengo!»

¡Jared estaba sujetando su mano!

¡Jared estaba sujetando su mano!

¡Jared estaba sujetando su mano!

No podía dejar de repetir eso en su mente, como un mantra. Victoria comenzaba a sentirse frustrada consigo misma y sus pensamientos estúpidos.

—¿Y mis amigas qué? —volvió a preguntar, cuando la brisa de la noche golpeaba su rostro. No había mucha gente afuera, sólo un par de hombres vestidos de negro, que cruzaron un par de palabras con el cantante y luego se alejaron, subiéndose a una camioneta oscura estacionada detrás del auto descapotable que estaba frente a ellos.

—Shannon se está ocupando de ello —respondió Jared divertido—. Ya he pensado en todo, nena.

—Por supuesto. —Ella sonrió un poco, mientras él le abría la puerta del pasajero. Ella jamás había entrado en un auto como ese, era espectacular, pero no se comparaba con su acompañante—. Parece que hubieses planeado todo.

Jared, después de entrar al auto y encender el motor, sonrió cuando expresó:

—No te sorprendas si lo hice.

—No lo creo, esto de conocerte es demasiado irreal; es más, yo podría estar ahora mismo durmiendo en mi cama, estar aquí es alucinante —comentó sonrojada y entre risas.

—¿Dormir en tu cama? ¿Un viernes? ¿A ésta hora? —La miró como si tuviese tres cabezas encima de su cuello, luego llevó sus ojos hacia la carretera—. ¿No te diviertes con tus amigas los fines de semana? Ellas aparentan ser… demasiado alegres.

—Aquí no es como en USA Jared, salir un viernes a esta hora sólo mujeres no es una buena idea —aclaró ella riendo.

—¿Quieres decir que no sales con… chicos de tu edad? —preguntó él, un poco animado por eso—. ¿Son sólo tus amigas y tú?

—¿Con chicos?, ¿solas? Sería para que mis padres me manden a un convento y me encierren de por vida con un cinturón de castidad —comentó ella burlándose..

—¿Cinturón de castidad? —Jared se echó a reír, golpeando el volante del auto con su palma—. Wow… no dejas de sorprenderme, Victoria. —Sonrió ladinamente.

—¿Qué?, ¡es cierto! Búrlate, aquí los padres piensan diferente, están locos —susurró divertida.

Jared sacudió la cabeza ante las bromas que ella compartía. Comenzaba a estar tan relajada delante de él, que era complicado no sonreírle e intentar sacarle más sonrisas.

—Quizás sólo quieren protegerte, Victoria. Si yo tuviera hijos… —Dejó la frase inconclusa y suspiró.

Aquella respuesta de él llamó su atención.

—¿Por qué no te has casado?

Él alzó sus cejas, su pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

—¿Quieres que me case? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

—Es-es decir…

—¿Sí? —volvió a cuestionar divertido ante su nerviosismo.

—Tienes 42 años, esa es la edad de mi papá, ¿nunca has querido establecerte y tener hijos? —preguntó más confiada.

Jared se tensó y la sonrisa que había en sus labios se borró casi automáticamente. Victoria notó que incrementaba su fuerza al apretar el volante y se preocupó.

—¿Tu padre tiene mi edad? —inquirió él, casi con los dientes apretados—. Vaya…

—Sí... Me tuvieron a temprana edad, ahora quita esa mueca y respóndeme como yo lo he hecho con tus preguntas —pidió sonriendo, y esa sonrisa tan fresca le hizo alegrar.

Jared fingió seriedad cuando la miró.

—¿No has pensado que puedo ser gay? —Cuando advirtió que ella lo miraba boquiabierta, él soltó una carcajada—. Sólo bromeo. Deberías haber visto tu cara.

Victoria se desinfló como un globo, aliviada porque fuese una broma.

—Me asustaste.

—¿Te asusté? ¿No quieres que sea gay? —formuló aquello con tanta naturalidad y confianza, que ella todavía no podía creer que estuviesen platicando de esa forma.

—Siento como si evadieras mis preguntas, Jared. —Suspiró Victoria.

—Está bien niña, supongo que no ha llegado la mujer adecuada para querer convertirla en la madre de mis hijos, eso es todo —contestó sonriéndole con burla.

—¿Y no te has enamorado? —insistió ella.

—Un poco.

Victoria se alarmó.

—¿Un poco? ¿De quién?

—Estás preguntando mucho, Victoria. ¿Te has enamorado tú? —Jared entrecerró los ojos, devolviendo su interrogante.

—Sí, pero terminó como una mierda que duele mucho, así que supongo que no quiero repetir la mala experiencia —susurró, cabizbaja.

Sorpresivamente, Jared aparcó el auto y tomó una vez más su mano, dedicándole una mirada de comprensión, mientras acariciaba sus nudillos.

—¿Entonces no quieres enamorarte más? —preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza rotundamente. Él sonrió dulcemente—. Nena, no puedes decir eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que no es así.

—Entonces, quizás yo tampoco he encontrado al hombre correcto —consintió ella sonrojada.

Jared la miró por un momento extremadamente largo. Ciertamente, no estaba pensando en nada aparte de las palabras que había dicho ella. El hombre correcto…, ella hablaba como si su vida ya estuviese perfectamente planeada, y apenas era una niña… Una niña hermosa, además. La miró y una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Victoria no abandonaban los suyos. Jared podía sentir que entre ellos dos había algo, quizás tenían cosas en común, y eso jamás le había ocurrido con otra persona.

Luego, él bajó del automóvil y Victoria se percató de que se había detenido frente a un lujoso establecimiento.

Era una discoteca.

Casi se desmaya cuando Jared abrió su puerta y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a salir. Victoria vio de soslayo como los dos hombres de negro en la camioneta oscura estacionaban detrás del auto de Jared, quien pasó sus llaves a uno de ellos, y éste se llevó el carro al estacionamiento de aquel lugar que parecía privado.

No había nadie fuera. Estaban solos, y él aún no soltaba su mano.

Ella se emocionó completamente ilusionada. ¡Dios!, Jared le tomaba la mano, iban a entrar, lo juro estaban a punto...

—Identificación —le solicitó el guardia, directamente a ella.

¡Santa mierda! Su rostro palideció.

Jared estaba reprimiendo una carcajada.

Definitivamente… Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Victoria alejó su mano de la de Jared y golpeó su barbilla con sus dedos tratando de buscar una solución, porque realmente nadie, ni siquiera un guardia, podía arruinar la mejor noche de su vida.

No, definitivamente no.

Sacó de su pequeño bolso una cantidad considerable de dinero y la depositó en el pecho del confundido guardia, quien abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Su ídolo la miraba con una expresión de asombro, ella lo ignoró.

—Olvidé mi identificación en casa, así que… —Batió sus pestañas, tal y como hacía Day a veces con su novio, y al parecer, su truco resultó, porque el guardia la dejó entrar sin siquiera dudarlo más.

—Dios mío, niña enséñame ese truco —dijo Jared riendo a carcajada limpia mientras buscaba a Shannon por el local.

—Contigo no hace falta. —Se encogió de hombros Victoria.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —Jared la miraba con un toque de diversión— Puedo hacer que utilices ese truco conmigo, ahora mismo. —Siguió buscando con la mirada a Shannon, hasta que lo encontró cerca de la barra, acompañado por las amigas de Victoria.

Decidieron ir hacia ellos.

—¿Y para que tendría que sobornarte yo a ti? —exclamó ella divertida mientras miraba a sus amigas reírse a costa de Shannon.

Jared la golpeó con su cadera, juguetonamente.

—Te sorprenderían las ideas que están pasando por mi cabeza ahora mismo. —Guiñó un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inquieta ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

Abrió la boca un par de veces para responder, pero no pudo.

Jared se rió.

—Te he dejado sin palabras. —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Ella quería pedir algo, pero le daba vergüenza, así que negó con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres beber nada? —La miró, ceñudo.

—No. Tal vez después. —Sonrió agradecida, y antes de que Jared pudiese murmurar una respuesta, sus amigas se la llevaron a la pista de baile. Victoria se encontró perdida, sus amigas gritaban y hablaban emocionadas mientras bailaban, pero ella sólo podía atisbar a Jared y sus ojos azules con ese tono tan llamativo que comenzaba a desquiciarla.

—Esto es irreal —gritó Valentina bailando la nueva bachata de Romeo Santos mientras gritaban a todo pulmón.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó Day empujando a Victoria. La chica señalaba un punto detrás de Victoria, con la boca abierta—. ¡Esto también es irreal!

Antes de que pudiese voltearse, unas manos rodearon su cintura. Las fuertes manos que la atrapaban causaban que mariposas revolotearan en su vientre al ritmo de la música.

Era Jared que le seguía el paso latino y realmente pegajoso, ella no lo dudó, se volteó y le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos.

Sus amigas soltaron un dramático grito de triunfo y se alejaron.

Jared y Victoria ni se inmutaron, permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro mientras se balanceaban al ritmo de la música.

—No estaba al tanto de que sabias bailar este tipo de música —comentó Victoria contoneando sus caderas y riendo.

Jared acarició el cuello de ella, también sonriendo.

—Lo mismo digo, dulce Victoria —susurró—. ¿Quién iba a adivinar que te movías tan bien? —Le dedicó una mirada apreciativa.

—Supongo que muchos lo han adivinado —contestó Victoria sintiéndose valiente.

Jared rió y alzó las cejas.

—Cada vez me sorprendes más, nena. —La atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo, sus labios cerca de su oreja—. ¿Crees que podríamos vernos de nuevo?

—Cuando quieras —susurró ella intentando ser sensual. Él le sonrío encantado mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

—Mañana paso por ti —aseguró guiñando el ojo.

Victoria pensó que mañana sería el mejor día de su vida, y cuando asentía con la cabeza repetidas veces, la realidad le golpeó con fuerza.

Jared no podía buscarla, al menos no en su casa.

Sus padres la matarían, y a él también.

Ella se estremeció ante la idea.

—Mejor nos encontramos. Dime en dónde —dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

Jared rió una vez más, y en voz baja, mencionó:

—Oh, había olvidado el cinturón de castidad. De acuerdo, acordaremos un lugar. ¿En el hotel donde me hospedo? Realmente no conozco mucho… —Cuando ella se sonrojó ante la mención del hotel, él se interrumpió—. Relájate, nena. Sólo nos encontraremos allí, no ocurrirá nada… que tú no quieras. —Le guiñó.

—Está bien, ¿en dónde te quedas? —acordó ella sonriendo mientras seguía bailando ante su atenta mirada.

Mientras Jared le decía la dirección del hotel, se distrajo levemente con el movimiento que ejercían los labios de este. Se preguntó qué se sentiría darle un beso, un pequeño beso…

Y lo hizo. Sin dudarlo. De todas formas sólo viviría una vez, saltó a sus labios, debido a la diferencia de altura y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras pegaba sus labios a los suyos en un sutil y tierno beso.

Tan solo era uno de los besos más tímidos que le habían dado a Jared… Los labios de Victoria eran los más suaves, sutiles y sinceros que pudo hacer rozado alguna vez.

Cuando Jared advirtió lo que estaba ocurriendo, no dudó más, colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella, y la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo, convirtiendo el beso en uno más sensual, intenso y erótico.

Para Victoria, fue el beso más apasionado que alguien pudo ofrecerle en la vida.

Nunca había sido besada de esa manera, siempre había sido de forma brusca y estropeada, siempre intentando llegar a más y buscando algo a cambio. Este beso no era así, este beso contenía algo que ella jamás había experimentado: fuego. Fuego en todo su cuerpo.

Jared era tan intenso como su mirada lo decía.

Jared podría causar que cualquier mujer perdiese su mente en cuanto colocara sus labios en ella.

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos y él se dio cuenta, la agarró con más fuerza y ella se dejó llevar mientras acariciaba su cuello y le daba el paso a Jared para que su lengua entrara a su boca.

Si su boca hacía que ella perdiese el control, su lengua causaría que su corazón sufriese un infarto.

«Por el amor de Dios» pensó Victoria mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas.

Se separó agitada, mientras lo miraba asombrada.

—Dios, nunca me habían besado así. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —susurró ella sonrojada.

Jared respiraba con dificultad, pero sonreía de forma traviesa.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, nena —contestó acariciando las mejillas de Victoria.

—Yo sólo tengo 18 Jared, tú eres el experto —aclaró riendo mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

Jared se asombró con la facilidad en la que ella se expresaba. Se sentía aliviado de no haberla asustado con ese beso, él había perdido el control, pero ella fue quien comenzó. Para su sorpresa.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su comentario.

—Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, si quieres.

—No pierdes una ¿no? —murmuró ella riendo mientras él jugaba con el bordillo de su camisa—. Nunca olvidaré esta noche —admitió encantada.

Jared suspiró y se permitió observarla con fijeza, preguntándose qué demonios estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Ciertamente, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que se besaría con una chica de dieciocho años, que bien podría ser su hija. No había planeado sentirse atraído, pero lo hacía.

—¿Ahora si quieres tomar algo? —cuestionó riendo, y ella hizo un mohín.

—Intentando emborrachar a una menor, ¿eh? —le recriminó divertida.

—Para nada. No fui yo quien sobornó a un guardia, no eres tan inocente como pensaba. —Fingió decepción— Creo que ya no me gustas —bromeó.

El corazón de Victoria se paralizó.

—¿Te gusto?

Jared rió y la llevó hacia la barra, su brazo rodeando la cintura de ella.

—Te dejaré con el enigma. Eso causará que pienses en mí el resto de la noche, hasta que nos veamos de nuevo.

—Como si eso fuese necesario —murmuró Victoria para sí misma.

Jared le ofreció un guiño.

—Sabes que te escuché, ¿verdad? —musitó cerca de su oído.

—Creo que ya pasamos la etapa de la timidez, ¿no? —apuntó ella riendo mientras el bartender los miraba de reojo.

—¿Qué desean? —cuestionó en español.

—Una margarita —respondió ella en su idioma natal emocionada.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada embelesada que el barman le dedicaba a Victoria. Ella era ajena al hecho de que varios chicos de su edad la miraban con esa expresión hambrienta y que seguramente, él también tenía.

—¿Jared? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué? —inquirió él, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Te pregunté que querías. ¿En qué estás pensando? —Ella estaba sonriendo, y también estaba curiosa.

—¡En nada! —contestó él muy rápido, sólo para que ella no notara adonde habían ido sus pensamientos. Le dedicó una mirada condescendiente al barman—. Quiero un Whisky.

—Él quiere un Whisky —dijo ella en español sonriendo angelicalmente mientras veía la pantalla y algo la paralizó, ¡Estaban pasado el juego Caracas—Magallanes y se lo estaba perdiendo!

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Day y Valentina morirán! ¡Estamos ganando! —Señaló con su pequeño dedo a la pantalla, Caracas llevaba la ventaja en el juego de béisbol.

Jared sólo pudo reírse de su entusiasmo, apenas y entendiendo lo que estaba hablando.

—¡Mierda mierda, vamos papá dame arepas para llevármelas a la casa!, ¡Vamos nojoda! —gritaba ella a la pantalla mientras que el barman se metía en la conversación.

—Ya rugió el gatito, esta noche "el barco se lleva las arepas"*. —Se burló divertido, Victoria lo miró con cara de asesina.

—Ya veremos "magallanero pullao"`* —siseó.

"Pullao" Jared repitió esa palabra en su mente y se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo; mientras el barman y Victoria seguían discutiendo, su ceño se frunció.

¡El muy maldito barman estaba coqueteando a lo grande!

—¡Cuando ganemos y se hunda tu barquito verás! —gruñó Victoria cruzándose de brazos mientras que un jugador lanzaba y el otro corría para las bases.

Y entonces Caracas hizo la mejor jugada del mundo y le sacó un jonrón, Victoria sonrió con sorna mientras gritaba junto a los demás caraquistas del salón.

—¡Eso papá venga pa' la casa! —le dijo al barman batiendo las pestañas.

El empleado ni siquiera tuvo el valor de molestarla. Sólo le sonrió, observándola fijamente, mientras sus clientes rugían en protesta, pidiendo a gritos sus bebidas.

Jared, viendo el intercambio, mantuvo su expresión en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto —aunque una parte de él se hallaba tan airada que podría salir corriendo de aquel lugar llevándose a Victoria a rastras—, él no era así, jamás había sido un tipo celoso o impulsivo, al contrario, prefería guardar sus emociones, aunque a veces las mismas amenazaban con explotar.

—¡Ganamos! —le chilló a Jared plantándole un beso en los labios mientras que sonreía en el proceso; al principio no respondió asombrado, luego lo hizo con ganas para que el barman se marchara.

Y lo consiguió, pues después de ofrecerles a ambos una mirada abatida, les dio sus bebidas y se alejó.

Jared le besó con más ganas, satisfecho con Victoria besándolo en los labios delante de aquel imbécil.

—No sabía que te gustara el beisbol —apuntó él sonriendo.

—Cariño, aquí cuando hay un juego Caracas—Magallanes el país entero se paraliza, no importa qué pase, hay que ver el juego —expuso ella orgullosa—. Es una rivalidad que nos perseguirá por siempre a los venezolanos.

Jared sonrió dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Yo podría perseguirte, también —señaló él con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

—Eres descarado. —Sonrió ella, evitando su sonrojo.

—Estoy comenzando a sospechar que te gusto.

—¡Uff! —gimió Victoria—. ¡Eso es tan obvio!

—Qué bueno porque tú me encantas —indicó robándole un beso que ella devolvió—. Cuéntame sobre ti —le animó sonriendo él.

Victoria se encogió de hombros mientras jugueteaba con su anillo.

—Realmente no hay mucho que contar… Tengo dieciocho… Mis padres a veces son una pesadilla, pero los quiero. —Suspiró profundamente— Quiero estudiar Diseño de Modas. Amo a mis amigas, me gusta tu música, es decir, amo tu música. De hecho… tú música fue lo único que me mantuvo de pie cuando… mi vida se tornó complicada. —Frunció el ceño.

—Es bueno y halagador escucharlo Victoria pero ¿a qué te refieres con complicada? —indagó él intentando sacarle le verdad.

Ella negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

—Hablaremos de eso en otro momento. ¿Vale? —Le miró, esperando que él aceptara.

—Vamos dime... No puede ser tan malo —insistió mirándola a los ojos.

—Oh, sí que es malo, Jared. Muy malo. —Se quedó pensativa por unos momentos— ¿De verdad quieres escucharlo?

—Quiero escuchar todo sobre ti, Victoria —aseguró él apretando su mano.

Ella suspiró con pesar.

—Es… mi novio, es decir… mi ex novio intentó… —Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, tratando de borrar las imágenes que se reproducían de su mente—. Él intentó… abusar de mí. Y se encargó de hacerme la vida un infierno cuando no lo logró —Terminó de decir ella avergonzada.


	2. Chapter 2

**CURSED PARADISE**

**Capítulo beteado por Mell Stéfani ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 2**

Jared se quedó pasmado por lo que parecieron horas, entretanto su mente trataba duramente de grabar esa confesión de Victoria en su mente. ¿Cómo en el infierno pudieron tratar de lastimar a alguien tan dulce como ella?; ¿Cómo es que un estúpido niño podría hacer algo así?; ¿Quién demonios podría ser tan estúpido? A pesar de que recién la estaba conociendo, sabía a ciencia cierta que alguien como ese tipo no la merecía. Aunque, a decir verdad, ninguna chica merecía una mierda así. Estaba a punto de explotar, literalmente. Apretó sus puños a sus costados y rechinó los dientes, mientras que los grandes y hermosos ojos verdes de Victoria lo observaban, esperando una reacción.

—Lo sabía. Ahora no te gusto, ¿verdad? —interrogó ella con los ojos llorosos y muy apenada.

Jared se tensó y la miró, sus ojos muy abiertos, incrédulos. No podía ser capaz de procesar lo que ella estaba preguntando. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta?;, ¿no podía ver lo que él veía?

Él la acercó hacia sí, y posó sus manos en las mejillas de Victoria, causando que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Detente. No digas eso. Estás aquí y te aseguro que no cualquier muchacha de tu edad tendría una sonrisa en su rostro después de vivir algo parecido. —La miró con fijeza, para que ella se diese cuenta de su sinceridad—. Tú eres fuerte. Lo sé. Y me gustas más al darme cuenta de eso.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

—No puedes contarle a nadie, eres el primero que lo sabe y no quiero que alguien más lo sepa —susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

Jared cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de desechar su ira.

—No puedo creer que no hayas dicho nada, Victoria —sentenció él, aún enfurecido, pero dispuesto a contenerse.

—¡No puedes decir nada! Él... él va... y yo... ¡No puedes! —chilló ella suplicándole.

Jared no perdió el tiempo para replicar:

—¿Él va a qué?

—Nada... Sólo no digas nada —pidió, ella con la mirada gacha.

Él suspiró pesadamente, alzando la mirada de ella una vez más. No le gustaba que evadiese sus ojos, era como si Victoria tratara se ocultar sus emociones de él, y le preocupaba lo que estuviese pasando por su mente, y por su corazón.

—Si nosotros… Si algún día, confías lo suficiente en mí, espero que me lo cuentes —contestó Jared, jugando con el cabello de ella—. ¿Quieres divertirte? No me gusta esa mirada en tu rostro.

Victoria sonrió un poco más animada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Bailar otra vez?

Jared sonrió a medias.

—Podemos buscar a tus amigas y a Shannon. —Frunció el ceño mirando los alrededores de la discoteca—. Espero que ellas estén con él, no es bueno que estén solas en lugares como éste.

—No te preocupes por ellas, Daymelis está con su novio, y Valentina... Bueno, digamos que ella se sabe defender bien —aclaró Victoria riendo a carcajadas de su chiste privado.

Él se contagió con su humor.

—Entonces ellas están bien. Iremos a buscarlas. —Jared observó su reloj y soltó una maldición en su mente—. Dentro de poco nos iremos, lo siento nena. Tenemos unos compromisos muy temprano en la mañana.

Ella se sintió triste, pero lo ocultó con otra de sus sonrisas.

—No te preocupes, igual tengo que, um, ya sabes… Llegar a casa antes de que mis padres… —Frunció el ceño, era vergonzoso tener que admitir lo siguiente— Antes de que mis padres se den cuenta que no estoy.

Él soltó una carcajada ante el sonrojo de la chica.

—¿Te has escapado? Wow… Esto sí que es divertido. —La haló de la mano, llevándola a la pista de baile, donde sus amigas se encontraban, bailando con Shannon y el novio de Day.

Victoria rodeó el cuello de Jared con sus brazos y sonrió a sus amigas.

—¡¿Cómo es que Dylan está aquí?! —preguntó ella señalando al novio de Day.

Day sólo se encogió de hombros y se vio distraída con los labios de Dylan, por lo cual no se molestó en responder.

Victoria se echó a reír.

—Esos dos siempre tan apasionados. —Se burló—. Sus escenitas a veces son tan… —No tuvo tiempo de terminar, porque ahora quien se vio distraída por unos labios fue ella. Jared la besaba tan suave y fuerte a la vez, que la chica comenzaba a perder la razón nuevamente.

—Dios, mejor me callo —susurró ella, mientras él se aferraba a su cuerpo y devoraba sus labios con pasión, ella le respondía con la misma intensidad.

—Hablas demasiado —gruñó él entre beso y beso.

Victoria gimió cuando la lengua de Jared acarició su labio inferior y se aferró a él.

—Tú besas demasiado —replicó ella bajo su aliento.

—Estoy comenzando a notar que te gusta que lo haga, dulce Victoria —coqueteó él continuando con el beso.

La mano de Jared acarició su cintura, y el calor en el cuerpo de Victoria amenazaba con arder toda su piel.

—Dios, sí —contestó Victoria al comentario de Jared—. No te detengas.

Él se apartó cuando el aire comenzaba a ser insuficiente.

—No puedes decirme eso —se quejó mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos azules más oscuros de lo habitual.

—¿Por qué? —Ella respiraba con dificultad.

—Porque podría tomármelo muy en serio —admitió Jared aún con sus manos en las caderas de la chica—. Y creo que es demasiado pronto para eso.

—Oh... Cierto, lo siento no lo dije con esa intención, perdón es que no suelo mal pensar mucho las oraciones —susurró ella avergonzada.

¡Carajo! Esta era una de las cosas más vergonzosas que le había pasado. Se sentía como una depravada… sexual, o algo así. Se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no soltar un grito de frustración.

Jared, al contrario, tensó los labios, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Creo que eres muy inocente —contestó, alzando la barbilla de Victoria—, por eso no deduces el doble sentido de las cosas.

¿Inocente? Victoria se desinfló, decepcionada. No quería parecerle "inocente", quería algo más. Él era un hombre, había millones de mujeres que matarían por tenerlo, y aquí estaba ella, una chica de dieciocho, a veces llorona y demasiado normal. ¡Joder! Comenzaba a sentirse insegura de esto. ¿Y si se enamoraba de él? No, de ninguna manera, enamorarse de Jared Leto sería su perdición. Sólo necesitaba vivir el momento, estar con él, esto no era algo en serio, cualquiera lo notaría a kilómetros de distancia.

—No quiero ser inocente, ser inocente es aburrido. A los hombres no les gustan las chicas inocentes —refunfuñó molesta.

—Pues yo no entro en esa categoría de hombres —aseguró él, muy solemne—. Eres una chica dulce, y tienes muchas cualidades que quizás no he notado, pero en sólo una noche vi cosas que me gustan de ti, así que no digas algo como eso. No eres aburrida. Quizás yo lo soy un poco.

Victoria se indignó.

—¡No lo eres! Eres… eres… —Dudó, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Eres sensacional.

—Vaya, gracias. —Rió Jared, sabiendo que eso no era lo que la chica quería decir.

—¿Sabes bailar salsa? —tanteó ella al ver que ponían una salsa brava que era complicada de bailar.

Jared ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Estás bromeando conmigo? —Sonrió—. No, no sé. Pero si tú me enseñas… —Dejó que su voz se apagara, mientras alzaba sus cejas sugestivamente.

Ella se rió y comenzó a bailar, enseñándole algunos pasos para que él la acompañara. Jared no tardó tanto en seguirla, tenía el ritmo, algo que a muchos les faltaba. Sin embargo, hubo unos cuantos pisotones que le sacaron una risotada a Victoria.

Los dos no podían estar más felices.

—Sólo es mover caderas y seguir el 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, de los pies —indicó ella dando vueltas mientras que él intentaba seguirla con mucho éxito en ellas.

Jared miró como Victoria movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música y tragó en seco. ¡Demonios, ella era sexy! Era fácil distraerse con ella bailando de esa manera, no podía mantener sus ojos lejos de cada parte de su cuerpo, era adictivo observarla.

Ambos bailaron unas cuantas canciones, riendo y coqueteando entre ellos, robándose besos en cada oportunidad que tenían. Lastimosamente, las horas transcurrieron demasiado rápido, y llegó el momento de despedirse.

—Dios mañana no podré levantarme para ir a clases —se lamentó Victoria suspirando cansadamente—. Tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto —le dijo a Jared mientras él le robaba otro beso.

—Mañana nos encontraremos en mi hotel y tendrás que enseñarme Caracas, no conozco nada —explicó él divertido.

—¡Oh! ¿Yo? —Ella fingió estar indignada—. ¿Sólo me utilizarás para guía turística? Lindo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se encaminaban a la salida, con Shannon, y los chicos pisándoles los talones.

—Has descubierto mis verdaderas intensiones. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sip. Serás mi guía, ¿algún problema con eso?

—A las guías turísticas no puedes besarlas, Jared —apuntó Victoria.

—Me gusta romper las reglas, así que no será un problema. —Él le guiñó un ojo—. Toma, aquí tienes el número de mi celular. Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, por favor. —Él le pasó una tarjeta y ella suspiró con pesar.

Las amigas de Victoria, acompañadas por Dylan, aparecieron en un auto rojo, tocando la bocina escandalosamente y riendo entre ellos.

—Parece que ya tengo que irme —señaló ella decepcionada.

Jared la besó en la frente, y luego en los labios.

—Podría llevarte, pero no quiero meterte en problemas con tus padres.

Victoria no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Si me ven contigo sería el final de la poca libertad que me queda. —Sacudió la cabeza, pensando en lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Se acercó a Jared, y lo abrazó—. Te enviaré un texto. Y nos veremos mañana. ¿Trato?

Jared sonrió y la haló hacia él, besándola apasionadamente. Cuando la dejó ir, murmuró:

—Trato.

La vio marcharse cuando corrió y entró al auto de sus graciosas amigas. Sonrió, ¡Qué noche y qué chica!

—¡Dios mío, vas a contarnos todos los malditos detalles! —gruñó Day sin importarle que Dylan estuviese allí.

Dylan la miró ceñudo pero ella sólo le sacó la lengua.

Victoria a veces deseaba tener una relación como la de ellos. Eran geniales, ambos habían sido mejores amigos desde hacía un par de años, y terminaron enamorándose. Casi todo el tiempo estaban juntos, pero respetaban el espacio del otro. Victoria se preguntó si alguna vez encontraría a alguien que la mirase de la misma forma que Dylan observaba a su amiga, era realmente adorable.

Quizás Jared y ella…

_No_ —pensó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—, _no pienses en eso. No puedes enamorarte._

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¡No soy la única aquí que tuvo una noche divertida! —Victoria señaló con su dedo a Valentina, quien fingía no prestar atención a la conversación—. Hey, no te hagas. Yo te vi con estos ojos, estabas allí, sus bocas estaban, ew, tan cerca…

Day abrió los ojos como platos mientras maldecía.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Victoria? ¡Yo no vi nada! —gritó.

Victoria se alegró de que la atención ya no estuviese centrada en ella. Valentina le lanzó una mirada fulminante y ella sonrió aún más.

—¡De qué hablas tú, si Jared te metió la lengua hasta la garganta! —la acusó divertida.

—¿No van a tener esta conversación justo ahora, verdad? —preguntó Dylan.

—Apoyo a Dylan —dijo Victoria más animada de lo normal—. ¡No tengamos esta conversación en absoluto!

Day la señaló con un dedo.

—Vas a hablar justo ahora y luego Valentina dirá toda su historia. Si no lo hacen las abandonaré en medio de la calle —sentenció la chica a sus dos amigas, quienes intercambiaron una mirada, ambas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Victoria fue la primera en relatar rápidamente su historia, omitiendo algunas partes que deseaba mantener en privado. Sus amigas enloquecieron cuando les dijo que Jared y ella se encontrarían al día siguiente.

—¡Esto es de locos! —gritó Day saltando en su asiento—. Ustedes son unas malditas afortunadas.

—Vaya, eso dolió —murmuró Dylan.

—¡Aw, tú sabes que te quiero! —arrulló la chica a su novio, lanzándole un par de besos.

—Ya dejen esta cosa cursi para después. ¡Yo quiero escuchar la historia de Vale antes que me dejen en casa! —exclamó Victoria.

Valentina tomó un profundo suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

—Bueno, coqueteamos, nos gustamos, nos besamos y acordamos salir el viernes, viene a buscarme a clases, ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que me he enamorado —suspiró encantada.

Victoria la miró boquiabierta.

—¿No estás asustada? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —Su amiga le frunció el ceño.

—Ya sabes… Shannon es famoso… y es mayor… y dentro de poco se marchará… —masculló rápidamente, reflejando sus miedos—, podría romperte el corazón.

—Lo dice la que acordó salir mañana con su hermano —siseó Valentina riendo.

Day rió con su amiga diciendo:

—¡Buena esa!

Victoria sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se golpeó mentalmente por abrir la boca y decir aquellas tonterías.

—Lo que sea, chicas. Ustedes saben que yo… Soy tan complicada…

Dylan resopló mientras Day aparcaba el auto unas cuantas casas más allá de la perteneciente a Victoria, para que los padres de ésta no escucharan el ruido del auto y sospecharan de la huída de su hija.

—Todas las chicas son complicadas —explicó el chico, muy seguro de lo que decía. Su novia, a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco—. A nosotros nos toca tratar de entenderlas. Él tratará de entenderte, no tiene de otra.

—Sip. Supongo que sí —contestó Victoria bajando del coche—. Pero no es como si esto fuese una relación o algo así. Tal vez cuando él se vaya… nos olvidemos del otro. Ya saben, sólo diversión —les aseguró a todos antes de despedirse y caminar a su casa.

Ninguno de los chicos le creyó, y lo peor de todo es que Victoria tampoco pudo convencerse a sí misma con aquella mentira.

No iba a ser fácil olvidar a Jared Leto cuando éste se marchara, eso era obvio.

Pero tampoco desaprovecharía esa oportunidad única, entró a su casa de puntillas mientras se cambiaba la ropa de salir por el pijama y se metía a hurtadillas por su habitación.

Cogió su móvil, guardó el número de teléfono de Jared, y le envió el texto que prometió:

"_Llegué sana y salva y con mi virtud intacta. XD_

_Ha sido una noche asombrosa!_

_Te veo mañana sin falta (:"_

Él le respondió enseguida riendo ante su chiste.

_''¡jajajajjaja! eso es bueno. Guarda tu virtud para mañana cuando salgamos, _

_¿No sería mejor que fuera a buscarte a la escuela?_

_Así no tienes que venir al hotel y levantar sospechas"._

_¿Qué guarde la virtud para mañana?_ —se preguntó a sí misma, sonriendo y sonrojándose.

Victoria abrió los ojos y gruñó, aguantando la histeria salir de ella.

¡A la escuela! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Y si todos se daban cuenta de quién era él? No es como si se avergonzara, pero no quería comenzar rumores. Con Xavier ya era más que suficiente. Sin embargo, Victoria se sorprendió a sí misma respondiendo con un:

"_De acuerdo, te veo en la escuela. Salgo a las 2pm._

_Mañana te envió los detalles. Besos para ti, señor Leto"._

…

"_Genial, besos para usted también señorita Victoria"_

Le respondió Jared a los segundos y ella se estremeció al leer ese mensaje. A salvo y en su cuarto se quedó dormida.

…

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Victoria bajó de su habitación, vistiendo su uniforme de la escuela, para despedirse de sus padres.

Su madre, al ver su rostro, soltó una exclamación.

—¡¿Qué te pasó en los ojos?! —interrogó, como si fuese la peor cosa del mundo—. Tienes ojeras.

Su padre, desde el comedor, le dedicó una mirada a su hija y frunció el ceño.

—Tu falda está muy corta.

Allí estaban, sus padres, criticando cada cosa de ella, desde temprano. Así era siempre, y para su propia sorpresa, Victoria no terminaba acostumbrándose, y creía que jamás lo haría.

—No dormí muy bien mamá y mi falda está del mismo largo que ayer papá —aclaró cansada mientras recogía su desayuno y ocultaba en su bolso el cambio de ropa para irse con Jared.

Su papá, David, ni siquiera escuchó el comentario de su hija.

—Más tarde compras otra falda, más larga —comentó sin alzar la vista.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Victoria, tensa—, lo que tú digas.

Se despidió desganadamente de sus padres y salió. Sus amigas y Dylan ya la estaban esperando en el auto del chico.

—Te ves horrible —comentó Valentina mientras estudiaba para su examen de historia—. Deberías maquillarte aún más.

—No pude, si lo hago, ¿quién demonios iba a aguantar el sermón de mi padre? —inquirió sarcásticamente, subiéndose en el asiento trasero, al lado de Valentina.

—Tengo maquillaje en el bolso, tómalo —señaló sin alzar la vista de su libro—. Reprobaremos este examen por nuestra aventura de anoche —gruñó frustrada.

—Y lo peor de todo es que valdría la pena —añadió Victoria en voz baja, comenzando a maquillarse.

—Hey, hey, chicas, relájense —comentó Day desde el asiento de enfrente, mientras Dylan conducía—. Podemos repasar. No vamos a reprobar. ¡Mantengan la mente positiva!

—Lo dice la que estudió —masculló Dylan burlándose de ella.

Victoria hizo todo lo posible por ocultar sus ojeras.

—De acuerdo. ¿Me veo bien? Dios, no puedo creer que hoy vaya… —Cuando sus amigas la miraron fijamente, ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Tú ni siquiera estás preocupada por el examen. —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación de parte de Valentina.

—Sip. Diría que estás más preocupada por tu cita con Jared —comentó Day pensativamente—. Creo que te estás enamorando, no es propio de ti descuidar tus estudios.

Victoria se estremeció.

—Es que me veo mal —masculló molesta, viéndose en el espejito de la bolsa—. Además el examen no es tan difícil, no exageren —pidió riendo.

—Creo que tú estás exagerando, chica dramática. Te ves bien —aseguró Day.

Dylan aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol observaron atentamente cómo Victoria y sus amigos bajaban del auto, entre ellos estaba Xavier, el ex novio de la chica. Ella al verlo se tensó.

Day cerró sus manos en puños al oír a alguien murmurar por lo bajo la palabra _"gringo"_ con sorna. Dylan había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Xavier antes de que Victoria y éste terminaran. Ahora, como Dylan estaba con la mejor amiga de Victoria, los chicos del equipo de fútbol no dejaban de molestarlo, sólo con la excusa de que él era estadounidense y no merecería vivir en el país.

—No les hagas caso —gruñó Victoria, molesta por la inmadurez de su ex novio—. Son tan estúpidos. —Su buen humor se fue en cuando los ojos de Xavier se encontraron con los suyos.

Valentina le mostró el dedo medio a los deportistas y se llevó a Victoria a rastras, lejos de Xavier.

Las clases pasaron con lentitud, más de lo normal, cuando llegó la hora de la salida Victoria se cambió de ropa y cuando estaba a punto de irse Xavier la interrumpió empujándola.

—¿A dónde vas zorrita? —gruñó con celos.

—A un lugar donde no tenga que soportar tu asquerosa presencia —soltó con repugnancia, alejándose de él.

—Estúpida —gruñó empujándola más fuerte y ella le respondió con más fuerza. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, él le propició una bofetada que la dejó sin aliento.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamó entre dientes. Su rabia y su miedo aumentando con cada segundo que transcurría observándolo—. Aléjate, o hablaré y diré todo lo que intentaste hacer.

—No serías capaz —se mofó él, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya todos saben la clase de puta que eres.

Victoria alzó su mano para golpearle, pero esta vez Xavier predijo el movimiento.

—Y si me vuelves a golpear, tu vida en esta escuela será más que una tortura —le advirtió él.

Victoria se zafó del agarre de Xavier y le proporcionó un rodillazo en su entrepierna.

—Suerte con eso, idiota.

—Maldita —chilló arrastrándola hasta los baños.

…

Jared Leto estaba esperando a Victoria cuando sus amigas llegaron corriendo a su lado.

—¡Tienes que venir, va a matarla! —gritó Valentina.

Jared frunció el ceño ante las palabras de las chicas y al ver a la otra amiga de Victoria, Day, con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección que ambas jóvenes señalaban.

—¿Qué pasó? —interrogó, con sus guardaespaldas siguiéndolo de cerca.

Las chicas entraron al instituto y se dirigieron directamente a los baños.

—¡Ellos están locos! —exclamó Day con la voz rota—. Xavier está peleando con Victoria. Dylan intentó ayudarla pero algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol lo agarraron y… y… —La muchacha se echó a llorar.

Jared jamás había tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien.

Cuando irrumpió en el baño, su sangre se heló.

Victoria estaba tirada en el suelo con la camisa desgarrada y con sangre en su rostro mientras intentaba defenderse de los golpes de Xavier que estaba sobre ella.

No tardó tanto en registrar lo que el maldito niño estaba intentando hacer.

Jared corrió hacia la escena y con facilidad tomó al maldito muchacho por los hombros, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y lo empujó lejos. Sus guardaespaldas se encargaron de él, sacándolo del baño, en tanto se comunicaban con los directores de la escuela.

Jared, preocupado por la muchacha, se agachó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos, observándola y haciendo muecas en dirección a la sangre que salía de su nariz.

—¿Jared? —gimió ella observándolo a través de las lágrimas.

—Joder —gruñó molesto.

—Me veo fatal… —susurró decepcionada y Jared sonrío con ternura—. Mis padres van a formar un escándalo y no podremos salir.

—No —respondió él, rotundamente—. Tú te vienes conmigo, no voy a alejarme de ti cuando estás así.

Victoria resopló.

—Soy un desastre, Jared. ¿A dónde podríamos ir? Pueden vernos, y podríamos meternos en problemas. Ambos. Los rumores… No puedes, van a descubrirnos —apuntó ella.

—Larguémonos entonces, antes de que los llamen —manifestó él tomándola en brazos y sacándola del baño para irse del instituto.

Jared, ante la mirada atónita de los estudiantes de la escuela, sacó a una herida Victoria, la introdujo en la camioneta oscura, y se subió en el asiento del pasajero, esperando que sus guardaespaldas subieran al auto. Las amigas de Victoria aparecieron cuando él iba a cerrar la puerta del mismo.

—¿A dónde la llevas? ¿Estará bien? —preguntó Valentina, un poco más tranquila—. Xavier está en problemas, y los padres de Victoria vienen en camino.

Jared maldijo y Day la interrumpió.

—Podríamos decirles que la llevamos a mi casa, que quiere estar sola. —Ella se encogió de hombros— Creo que esa excusa funcionará, al menos por ahora.

Valentina asintió con la cabeza.

—Buena idea.

Jared estuvo de acuerdo, agradeciéndoles, y asegurándose de que las amigas de Victoria estuviesen bien, mientras marchaban con un herido Dylan, y luego de dedicarle a su amiga miradas tristes y dolidas al comprobar su aspecto.

Victoria ni siquiera podía hablar.

—Estarás bien, nena —susurró él en su oído, antes de que la chica se quedara dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

_¡Hola chicas! Esperamos les haya gustado el capítulo. Agradecemos por los rws, sus favs y alertas. _

_Estaremos esperando sus comentarios acerca de este segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Dejen sus opiniones :) Esperamos actualizar pronto!_

_Abrazos :)_


End file.
